Tom and Jerry's Once upon a Forest
by Sonicx399
Summary: When a big time corporation man plans to tear down Dapplewood, the Furlings and their new friends, Tom and Jerry, must stop him, before it's too late. Thanks to V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G, for helping me out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I was wondering; what if Warner Brothers made a new Tom and Jerry movie that has a crossover with the 1993 animated film "Once Upon a Forest?" I think it would do well; both OUAF and T&J are by Hanna-Barbera (Although, WB would have to get the rights to OUAF from 20****th**** Century Fox) Yup. Here's how I think it will go. BTW I don't own any of the characters except for some OCs.**

**Tom and Jerry's Once Upon a Forest**

** Chapter 1**

* * *

On a table, we see a book called "Once Upon a Forest" The book opens up to the first page a Narrator comes in,

"_The Forest of Dapplewood was once a peaceful and green forest, "(We see a picture of the forest animals laughing and playing) _

"_That all changed, when a gas leak hits the forest, killing everything green," (We see a picture of Dapplewood, where all the trees and plants are dead)_

"_A little badger girl had lost her parents in the gas leak," (We see a picture of the little badger girl and her parents, the picture is slightly torn) _

"_The little badger girl felt very ill after the gas leak, and was close to death," (We see a picture of that little badger girl in bed, lying unconsciousness) _

"_However, her three caring friends went on a quest to gather some herbs so she can regain consciousness," (We see a picture of the little badger girl's three friends, a wood mouse, a mole, and a hedgehog)_

"_Luckily, their quest was a success, the little badger girl awakens, and the forest creatures began to clean up the damage," (We see a picture of the little badger girl alive and well, her friends are hugging her)_

The book closes, the narrator gets up, and puts the book back in the shelve, then pulls out another book,

"_That was a great adventure! But this isn't the last time we see our forest friends, oh no. Little did they know, after a few months since that tragedy, a new threat has been made against Dapplewood, and it's gonna take more than some herbs, they'll need some help, from some 'friends,' and when I say friends, I meant they might agree with us, but they don't agree with each other. (We see a picture of a cat and a mouse facing away from each other. Zooming out, we now see the tittle of the book, "__**Tom & Jerry's Once Upon a Forest**__)_

* * *

Our story begins in Dapplewood _(duh) _as the humans are still cleaning up the damage from the gas leak just a few months back.

I'm pretty glad they're doing that, because it's not easy for us small animals to pick this stuff up.

_(We see a female mouse, with bright green eyes, a bucktooth, peach fur, a long tail, a tiny red nose, and a shock of unruly orange hair, dressed up in a simple pair of blue overalls with a big golden button on the upper half, trying to pick up a large dead branch that was blocking her path, but it was too heavy)_

Oh yeah, almost forgot. The name's Abigail. I've just turned 11 last week; the best gift I got was to see my friend alive and well,

"Hey Abigail!" Well what do ya know? Here she comes now,

_(We see a little badger girl, running happily up to her mouse friend, she has bright blue eyes, a black nose, & markings on her face. She's dressed in a pink dress.)_

"Hey Michelle, how are you doing?" I've leaned back on the branch; Michelle has always seen me as a strong girl, so I couldn't let her see me struggling to pick up some stupid branch,

"Where are you going?"

"I was going home, but then I ran into this branch, and I was thinking I can jump over it," I lied. Normally, I can jump over branches BIGGER than this. However, since I accidentally breathe in the gas while saving Michelle that day, I've became weaker, thus, I can't jump that high anymore,

"Wow, cool!" Michelle believed me, now I have to do this, I took a few steps back, making eye contact with the branch, I ran, then I jumped, but my foot hit the branch, causing me to fall and roll on the ground, I landed on my back.

"ABBY!" I heard Michelle scream. I looked over, and I see her trying to climb over the branch to get to me,

"It's okay Michelle, I'm fine," I lied,

"Oh, well that's good,"

I was about to say something, then I heard someone call my name,

"Abigail!" It's daddy,

"My daddy's calling me, I'll see you later Michelle," I said as I ran home,

"Bye Abby!" I can see Michelle waving her hand while sitting on top of the branch.

Little did I know, some pretty strange was going on at the other side of the forest. _(Now switching to third-person POV)_

* * *

There's a grey cat, racking up some dead leaves, when a man walk up to him,

"Hurry up Thomas! I need this place to be clean so I'll have enough room to make my big announcement," The man said, Tom nodded and begins raking faster.

While he was raking, a small pebble hits him in the head, he hears someone whistles, he looks up and sees a brown mouse, sitting on top of a tree, waving at him.

This made Tom angry, he always hated that little mouse, so he throws his rake, and the mouse grabs the edge of the tree without falling off, he releases the branch, hitting the rake.

Tom becomes shock as he opens his mouth screaming, and rake goes inside of him, causing his body to change into a rake like form, the mouse laughs. Tom However didn't think it was so funny; he spits the rake out, and begins climbing the tree to catch the mouse, the mouse runs.

Tom chased the mouse all around the forest, until he loses the little mouse. Tom took out a little notepad, takes out a pen, and writes a little note on it, rips out the paper, folds it like an airplane, and throws it high in the air, hoping the mouse would get it.

* * *

The little brown mouse continued running, he had no idea where he's going. Then he sees a female mouse in his way, he tries to stop, but he couldn't, so he crashed right into the mouse. The mouse he ran into was Abigail,

"Owww, hey! Watch where you're going. What's the rush?" Abigail yelled at the brown mouse, a piece of paper falls on top of Abigail, "Ahh! Get it off of me!" the brown mouse removes the paper off Abigail; he reads the note on it, then screams in fear,

"Whoa, what's wrong?" asked Abigail, the brown mouse points to the note, while shaking. Abigail takes a look at the note and reads it;

_Dear Jerry,_

_You better hope I don't find you, because when I do, you're dead!_

_From, Tom_

"So, your name's Jerry right?" Abigail asked, Jerry nodded, Abigail shakes his hand, "My name's Abigail," Jerry lightened up a little as the mouse shakes his hand,

"So this Tom guy, is he a bully?" Abigail asked after letting go of his hand, Jerry shakes his head, he pretends to enlarge himself, and makes his ears pointier, "Oh, he's a cat?" Jerry nodded,

"Hey Abigail!" a voiced yelled, she turned around and see two of her friends, one of them is a mole, with a pair of glasses, a red cap, and a red-&-white scarf, the other's a hedgehog, wearing green pants and a brown vest, the two notice the brown mouse beside Abigail,

"Say, who's this guy?" asked Edger,

"He's Jerry. He just got away from a cat," said Abigail,

"A cat?" asked Russell,

"Yeah, I think he's with one of the humans cleaning up the forest,"

"Oh,"

"So, where are you guys heading off to," ask Edger, then it finally hits Abigail, she was supposed to go to her father, she gasps

"Oh no, I was supposed to go to daddy! You should get home too, Jerry," said Abigail, Jerry shakes his head,

"Hmm, I guess I can't let you stay out here while that cat's out there, come on!"

Abigail grabs Jerry's hand, and runs home, "I'll see you guys later,"

"Bye Abigail," said Edger and Russell.

* * *

Abigail ran as fast as she could while Jerry's following her. The two hops over sticks, rocks, and a small puddle, until finally, the mice meets up with the older adult mouse, who was Abigail's father,

"Abigail, I've called you a few minutes ago, where were you?!" Abigail's father asked with a sharp tone in his voice,

"Sorry daddy, but I ran into this mouse, and I was wondering if he can stay with us for the night. He's got nowhere else to go," Abigail begged, her father thinks for a moment, looks at brown mouse, then back to his daughter,

"Okay, he can stay, but he has to share a bed with you,"

Abigail gulped and faced Jerry; the two blushed at each other. This isn't the first time Abigail felt that way towards a boy.

* * *

Later that night, in Abigail's room, the two are getting ready for bed. Jerry looks around, and sees that Abigail's room is pretty messy, with toys and books on the ground,

"Yeah, it's a bit messy, sorry about that," said Abigail while chuckling; Jerry didn't mind the mess, as long he was away from Tom. Jerry then got into the bed with Abigail; the two scooted far from each other to not cause any awkwardness.

* * *

The next morning, Abigail wakes up; it was a little bit darker than usual, and nosier,

"_That's weird; Cornelius said it was supposed to be sunny today. And why it is so loud?" _Abigail thought, she looks out her window, and see some tall figures blocking the sun, it was humans, and they were just standing there

"HUMANS!" yelled Abigail, she ran to the bed to wake up Jerry, "Jerry something's going on, we better go look,"

Jerry wakes up with a groan, he didn't sleep to well, but he snapped awake when he realizes he's not home. He sees Abigail running out of the house, he follows her. Outside, the two mice got a closer look of what's going on. They see a man on a stage, he's about to speak to the microphone; Tom is by his side,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the tragedy here at Dapplewood has hurt me dearly," The man said as he puts his hand over his heart, "even though we've clean up the forest, the animals are still suffering, I say it's time we put an end to this,"

"Huh, he's gonna help us more, that's good," Abigail squints her eyes and sees Tom the cat, "Say Jerry, isn't that Tom?" Jerry nods, "He doesn't look so scary

"We'll build a new mall, for your new shopping needs," said the man; the audience began to mumble in confusion,

"Mall, what's a mall?" asked Abigail, as she turned to Jerry, before Jerry could lift a finger, a woman speaks up,

"Uh, excuse me sir, what does this have to do with Dapplewood," she asks,

"I'm glad you asked, ma'am. In order to build this mall, we're gonna tear down this forest!" the man shouts, everybody gasps, even Tom,

"No, please no," Abigail said while her eyes are tearing up,

"You can't do that!" yelled a man,

"I own a big corporation; I can do whatever I want,"

"But what about the animals?"

"Whatever happens to them is none of my problems," the man walks off the stage, Tom just stood there, he didn't know what to do, "Come along, Thomas!" Tom runs to catch up with the man,

"N….No, this can't be happening. We can't lose Dapplewood, we just can't!" Abigail shouts as she falls to her knees and begins crying, Jerry sat by her to confer her. Jerry had an angry look in his eyes, he wasn't going to let his friend lose her home, he had to do something, and he was going to need some help.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

* * *

News of the destruction of Dapplewood got around fast, animals around the forest already packed up their things and left, however some stayed, including the furlings and their families.

After Abigail stopped crying, she takes Jerry to Cornelius, who is a very wise Badger, as well as Michelle's uncle, along with her friends to talk about the situation.

"What are we going to do Cornelius, we can't just let that man take our home," said Abigail, with her voice cracking.

"I know, Abigail," said Cornelius, he himself was worried,

"Isn't there anything we can do, Uncle Cornelius?" asked Michelle.

"I wish, my dear niece, but sadly, like us animals, there are humans in which are too strong for the normal human," said Cornelius, Michelle looked down on the ground in sadness.

"Then, I guess there's nothing we can do," said Edgar, with tears in his eyes, Abigail was getting ready to give up hope, but then realizes something.

"Wait a minute, humans come from the big city, right Cornelius?" asked Abigail.

"That's correct," said Cornelius.

"Where are you going with this, Abigail?" asked Russell.

"Jerry came from the big city, he lives with the humans, so he might know how to solve this problem," said Abigail, "Jerry, do you have any ideas to help us?" Jerry rubs his chin, then a light bulb pops up above his head.

"Where did that come from?' asked Michelle.

Jerry starts making some movements, like pretending to enlarge himself as a cat.

"What is he doing?" asked Edgar.

"He's using Mouse talk, when a mouse is unable to speak, he can communicate with other mice by body movements, since Abigail is a mouse, she can understand him," said Cornelius.

"That's pretty cool," said Russell.

"What's he saying, Abigail?" asked Cornelius.

"He's saying that we should get Tom the cat to be on our side," said Abigail.

"Jerry, that's a dangerous idea, he'll kill you!" yelled Cornelius, Jerry shakes his head no, taps Abigail on the shoulder to get her attention, he begins to move his arms around.

"He says Tom is not that bad," said Abigail.

"I refuse to believe that, I have never seen a cat work with a mouse!" Cornelius yelled.

"But…."

"No buts, Abigail! I will not allow a risky plan like that!" Jerry flatten his ears and looked down, he then walks out the door.

"Jerry was just trying to help," said Abigail.

"I know, but it is too much of a risky plan to do, we'll figure out something," said Cornelius, Abigail looks out the window and sees Jerry sitting on a rock.

"I'll be back," said Abigail.

"Abigail, don't get that cat," said Cornelius, Abigail was already out the door, she didn't hear Cornelius.

* * *

Abigail walks over to the rock that Jerry is sitting on.

"Jerry, I know you tried to help," said Abigail, Jerry looks at her, then back on the ground. Abigail then sees a trailer.

"Hey, what's that?" Abigail and Jerry runs up to the trailer, the door is cracked open. They take a peek inside, and see the man who is taking down Dapplewood, then they see a skinny man walk up to him.

* * *

"Uh, Mr. Johnny, sir," the man said.

"What is it, Randy?" asked Mr. Johnny.

"Are you sure taking down this forest is a good idea, I mean, animals will lose their home," said Randy.

"That gas leak already made that forest a wasteland, the animals are very stupid to stay here,"

"But…"

"But nothing, I'm tearing down that forest tonight, and I'll be damned if somebody's going to stop me!" Mr. Johnny gets up from his chair, walks to another room, and slams the door.

"Those poor animals, I wish I can do something to help," said Randy.

* * *

"So, Mr. Johnny's the man we have to stop," said Abigail, "Come on Jer,"

"Ahem," as Abigail and Jerry hear the sound behind them, they turn their heads, and see Tom, giving them an angry look.

"Oh boy," said Abigail, Tom grabs both Jerry and Abigail, however, Tom puts Abigail down, since he didn't want anything to do with her.

"Tom, no," Tom didn't listen to her, Tom was ready to kill Jerry, "Okay, that's it," Abigail runs up to Tom and bites him in the ankle.

"**OW!" **Tom cries as he drops Jerry on the ground, he shakes his leg to get Abigail off his ankle, Abigail flew off and hit the ground, Tom began to walk up to her, Jerry looks in shock.

"Uh oh," Abigail gets up off the ground and starts running, Tom goes after her, they run into the trailer, and began trashing the place.

"What the Devil is going on?" asked Mr. Johnny as he walks out of his office. Abigail got distracted by the voice, so Tom ended up catching her.

"Tom, deal with that mouse outside, I have a big enough mess as it is," Tom carries Abigail outside, she begins to struggle in his hand.

"Tom wait, please don't kill me. I was just asking for help!" Abigail cried, Tom was confused, _she_ want _his_ help.

"Put her down, you beast!" a voice yelled.

"Cornelius!" Abigail cried, he wasn't alone, he had Edgar, Russell, and little Michelle with him.

"Please Mr. Cat," said Michelle, Tom couldn't say no to that (Not just because he couldn't talk) so he sets Abigail down.

"Please Tom, Jerry said you can help us," Abigail said. Tom crossed his arms and gave the furlings a 'Why the heck should I help you' type of look.

"Look, we can't lose Dapplewood, we'll have no place to stay," said Abigail.

"We need shelter," said Edgar.

"Don't forget the food," said Russell.

"Please Mr. Cat, we can't lose our home, I've been through enough trouble already," Michelle said, as tears began forming in her eyes. Tom's expression turned from uncaring, to concern.

"I almost died in that gas leak, but my friends saved me with herbs," Michelle continued, Tom was beginning to feel bad for her,

"The worst part about all this, I….I lost my Mommy and Daddy," Michelle finally breaks down and cries; Cornelius hugs his niece. Tom himself begins crying after hearing such a sad story,.

"So will you please help us?" asked Abigail, Tom nods, Jerry and the furlings began cheering, Jerry gives Tom a thumbs up,

"So, how are we gonna stop Mr. Johnny from taking our home?" asked Abigail.

"When will he do it?" asked Edgar.

"Tonight," the furlings gasp.

"We need more time to think, we can't stop it, we can try to delay it," said Cornelius.

"I heard he's gonna bring the yellow dragons, just like those" yelled Edgar, as he points to a picture with Construction vehicles, like bulldozers and forklifts. Jerry taps Abigail on the shoulder to communicate with her, he began moving his arms, once he was done, Abigail gasped. "Really?" Abigail asked, Jerry nodded.

"What's he saying?" asked Edgar.

"He's saying that the yellow dragons aren't really dragons, but something that's controlled by a human," said Abigail.

"Well we have to stop them," said Michelle.

"We don't even know where they are," said Russell. They hear a snapping noise, it was Tom snapping his fingers. Tom then points to himself.

"Do you know where they are, Tom?" asked Edgar. Tom nods.

"Can you take us to them?" asked Abigail. Tom rubs his chin.

"Are you sure you want to go out into the big city?" asked Cornelius,

"It's the only way we can stop this," said Abigail.

"Can I come?" asked Michelle.

"Sorry Michelle, you're too young for this," Abigail giggled.

"I'm afraid she has a point my dear," said Cornelius.

"Aw," Michelle sighed sadly.

"I'll stay with you," Michelle smiled a little that her uncle was staying with her.

"How are we going to get to the city?" asked Abigail, as she looks at Tom. Tom goes behind the trailer, and brings out a bike with a basket. He picks up Jerry and Abigail, and puts them in the basket.

"We want come too," said Russell and Edgar. Tom picks up the mole and the hedgehog, and places them in the basket. Tom puts on a helmet, sits on the bike, and starts pedaling away.

"Whoa, this thing goes pretty fast!" said Abigail.

"Good luck you guys!" shouted Michelle,

"Be careful!" shouted Cornelius.

* * *

Tom rides the bike out of the forest and into the street. He goes past cars trying not to hit them. After 15 minutes, they see some tall buildings with bright lights.

"There it is, the city," said Abigail, she had never seen anything like this before, neither did Russell nor Edgar. Tom begins pedaling faster into the city. The sun is already setting, they don't have much time.


End file.
